


No Touching

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teasing, what's plot? only smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: After John is handsy all day, you come up with a fun idea to drive him perfectly crazy.





	No Touching

You finally had John right where you wanted him.

You were straddling him on the couch, arms draped around his shoulders and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The whole day at work he couldn’t keep his hands off you and that continued when you got home, where he’d barely shed his coat and dress shirt before he was tugging you toward him again. But as great as it felt to have his strong hands gripping your hips and that plush mouth on yours, you weren’t going to waste the chance to toy with him.

Pulling out of the kiss, you gently pushed his arms until they were resting along the back of the couch. After hours of grabbing your waist and ass, that was the farthest they’d been from you all day.

He just smirked, not resisting at all. “What are you up to?”

“Let’s play a game, John. You keep your hands off and let me do the work.”

“Keep me hands off, yeah?”

“Yeah, you can just take it easy.” You grazed appreciatively over the soft white shirt covering his arm muscles. “It’ll be fun.”

He cocked his head as he considered the proposition and finally settled further into the cushions. “Alright, yeah. Have your fun.”

He had no idea what was coming and you just smiled innocently.

“For starters, let’s get rid of this.” Your shirt came off easily, revealing his favorite undergarments.

“Fuckin’ hell, girl,” John murmured, already shifting beneath you.

Kissing him right on the mouth didn’t seem to put him at ease, especially when you cupped his jaw to deepen the kiss. Instinctively his hands flew to your waist and you were ready for it, catching him by the wrists and more firmly pushing them back to the couch.

“That’s breaking the rules,” you chided, though his only punishment was another peck on the lips. Then you moved down his jaw with kisses split wide from your smile. “What was into you today, Mr. Shelby? You had everyone in the office talking.”

“I’m not allowed to miss my girl?” he countered, breath hitching when you reached the spot below his ear.

You melted at the nickname but kept going. “Even when you see me all day?”

“_‘specially_ when I see you all day. The things I wanted to fuckin’ do to you…”

His words hung in the air, tantalizing both of you as you arched your chest into him and kissed along the side of his neck. You knew what he liked and were going to use it against him and it was _working_. John couldn’t tell if he was in heaven or hell because it all felt so good but not having his hands on you was driving him up the wall.

Finally you leaned back and hummed in contentment when you noticed the deep rise and fall of his chest. His lust-blown eyes watched you carefully and so you switched back to lighter touches, not wanting to move too fast. He let out a low grunt as you kissed him and ran your hands down his muscled torso, scratching ever so slightly. But with his arms straining and pants getting tighter you decided to go for it.

His hips spurred up against your hand when you rubbed through the fabric and he groaned into your neck, “C’mon, Y\N.”

You just smiled sweetly. “I’m having my fun, aren’t I?”

Before he could protest you wiggled out of your bottoms and wickedly hovered above his lap, sneaking a hand down to toy with your own clit. Your lids dropped shut as heat flooded to your lower belly.

“John…” you moaned, knowing he loved hearing his own name from your lips. But this time he wasn’t the one making you feel that good. All he could do was watch in agony.

When you were done teasing him, you reached down and unzipped his pants. He’d been looking on in disbelief but his head fell back when you took his length in your hand. You pumped slowly, relishing in his taut muscles and the way he bit his lip. This was a sight you could get used to.

After a few more strokes you lined him up with your entrance and slid down, drawing a gasp from his throat. You easily found a rhythm and he rocked up to meet you each time. With your open mouth haphazardly dragging against his, you rode him for all he was worth and then some. The tightness in your core was growing and John’s pleasured groans just egged you on.

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands tore off the couch to grasp your hips and grind you down harder and his jaw dropped in relief. The movement threw you into your climax so you clutched him to your chest and cried out as pleasure wracked through you. He came right after, whispering every curse under the sun.

You just held each other for a few moments in the blissful quiet and then you could feel John’s smile against your skin before he even spoke.

“How’s that for breaking your rules?”


End file.
